The Relentless Heartbeat
by aoiWatagashi
Summary: Lucy is starting her new high school life in Fairy Tail Academy. With several encounters she started to develope feelings for a certain person, Natsu. How would she react to her feelings and what's gonna happen? A slow and steady love story. ( A NaLu fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail Academy

**Hello there! This is my first fan fiction... **

**Ahhhhhhhh so embarrassing**

**I know I am a amateur but please enjoy! ^^**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Credits to Hiro Mashima (I love FT)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fairy Tail Academy<strong>

"Hmmmm so this is Fairy Tail Academy huh..." The blonde smiled. "Great! Here it is!"

She stepped into the gates of here new school as her heart pounded. She was going to start her new highschool life _here. _As in _here. _The biggest school in Tokyo.

She couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot when she saw the school building. It was really big. Sooo big that it didn't seem like a school at all. More like a castle. She studied so hard to get a scholarship from Fairy Tail for several years. Now that she was going to be part of it, she could just die from happiness.

She found her way to the school's main office.

"Excuse me, where is the headmaster?" She questioned the counter. "He's supposed to show me around the school today..."

Suddenly she felt a poke at her backside. At first she thought that it was just her imagination but then she realized it was real when it continued.

Crap is it a pervert? A hentai? What am I going to dooo! She started to panick. She took a deep breathe and turned to see no one.

A ghost? Cold sweat trickled down her forehead. She started to panick even more.

"Heyyyyy! I'm down here!" She looked down to see an extremely short, elderly man. He waved her her for a greeting.

"Heeeeeeeekkk!" She shrieked. _S...small! _

The elderly man had black eyes and is bald with only the outer rims of his head, which was coloured white. He also has a thick white mustache. He was dressed formally wearing a black suite but he was wearing sandals. He had a weird sense of fashion.

The blonde cleared her throat and straightened her uniform. "Um hello sir. May I ask who are you?"

"Oh I'm your headmaster." The elderly man said it as if it was nothing. "I suppose you are Lucy Heartfilia? The new student."

"Errr yes."

Now you know her. Yes indeed she was the Lucy Heartfilia. She was blonde and part of her hair was tied to one side of her head with a blue ribbon. Like any other students she wore a white blouse that covered a part of the red-checkered mini skirt she was wearing. The mini skirt allowed her to reveal her slim long legs, which was accompanied by black knee-length socks. She has a curvaceous body that any girl would dream the have as her chocolate eyes gleamed when she smiled. To put it simply she was pretty but had more of a impression that was cute.

"Come on follow me! I'll show you around. Call me 'master' by the way. 'Headmaster' is too formal." He smiled.

_What's with him? Isn't 'master more weird?_

Lucy just shrugged and followed the headmaster. They walked along the corridors as some boys turned to see the new beauty that was admitted to the school. Lucy was suprised to see that the school was sparkling clean. There wasn't even a piece of paper on the floor. Well that's something you don't see at every school.

"Here's your class." They soon halted to a stop after walking for a while. "Class 2-1. I'm too lazy to show you around. Ask your friends. Bye." He left after poking Lucy's backside again.

Lucy just stared blankly at him as he left. _What in the world was that?_

She sighed. "The headmaster seriously have something wrong with him." She rubbed her forehead with her palm as she opened the door to the classroom and...

"Splashhhhhhh"

"Kyaaaaa!" A pail of water splashed down on her and her uniform became dripping wet.

"Hey! That trap was meant for Gray!" A lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone called out. He had black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair that matched nicely with his features.

_Wait why is he yelling at me? Isn't he supposed to be apologizing?_ Lucy stared at him in awe and was speechless. She was starting to burn with rage.

" I won't fall for your dumb tricks Natsu." A spiky black-colored hair person emerged behind Lucy. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. "You need to try much harder to trick _me._" He smirked.

"Why you... You bastard!" The boy who Lucy probably figured that he was Natsu jumped at Gray. "Oii! What arw you doing?" Gray cried out. Natsu threw his fist at Gray. "Why you Natsu!" Gray looked ready to throw his fist back at Natsu.

Lucy continued to stare at them. She was so confused with what was happening that she didn't even bother reacting.

"Real man does not fight! Stop this both of you!" Someone called out. Lucy traced to see the owner of the voice.

He was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin shouted from the stdent's height causes him to tower over most of the classmates. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and he has a rectangular, elongated face. His looks made his overall impression look like a yankee.

_What's with my classmates..._

"Shut up Elfman!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison. To Lucy they seemed to be getting along pretty well despite their arguement.

"Natsu, Gray! Is it you guys who were causing the ruckuss again?" A long, scarlet hair and brown eyes appeared before them. She glared at them with a death-like stare. Just looking at her sends you a shiver down your spine.

Suddenly both students bolted upright. "Ahahaha of course not Erza! We were just getting along as always right Natsu? That was just our normal morning greeting routine" Gray immediately responded.

"A…Aye!" Natsu followed up Gray's defense.

"Good then. Just don't cause too much trouble to the class."

"Wow. Just a simple order from he made them actually listen" Lucy admired the scarlet hair. "I wish I cold be like her"

The scarlet hair turned towards the blonde. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about Natsu. He's always like that. I'll give you a change of clothes. I am the class chairperson for your information and my name is Erza."

"Nice to meet you Erza. And yeah it's okay I don't mind Natsu" The blonde lied. She did mind a lot about what just happened but she didn't really want to cause more trouble for the chairperson. She probably had enough on her mind dealing with the class. _Especially_ the duo just now. If she was the chairperson, she probably would have gone crazy after a day, let alone a week.

Lucy went to change into the new set of clothes and came back. She found a empty seat beside the windows and immediately made herself comfortable. Not knowing anybody, she felt somehow nervous and awkward.

She sighed heavily as she turned to look up at the baby blue sky. "I don't know how I am going to survive my new school life. Help me mama… This place is literally crazy!" She muttered. _"Oh great I shouldn't be like this"_ She slapped herself with her both hands. _"I don't think I'll have any more problems. I mean… How much worse can it get right?" _She really didn't know the school she was looking forward to going so much was turned out to be so much different from her expectations.

Oh but the blonde was indeed very wrong. This was just the beginning of her problems and a starting of the adventure with love. Probably with the person she least expected.

***winks***

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was rewritten. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Apology

**Hi guys! This is the Chapter 2 of TRH**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

**P.S. I thought Chapter 1 had something missing so I went and edited it a little **

**Please read it againn (I'm really sorry D:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Apology<strong>

Lucy was horribly wrong after all. Things really did get worse. Not only did her first day of school start with a pail of water splashing down on her, she was even made fun of in front of the whole class.

_There goes my reputation… Goodbye my high school debut… _She covered her eyes with her arms as she lay on the hard concrete floor. The gentle breeze caressed her cheeks as her hair swayed along in the wind. After the horrible incident at the cafeteria and at class it was sure nice to enjoy the breeze at school rooftop. "Haiz" She sighed as she recalled the incidents like it just happened a minute ago.

* * *

><p>It was soon when Lucy realized Natsu and Gray's routine of tricking each other was endless. They even continued during class though no one seemed much bothered or surprised by it. She also came to know Gray could not even stand five minutes of properly wearing a shirt or his clothes. <em>Wow my class has a stripper and a child.<em>

She glared at the duo. She simply could do nothing but groan.

"Okay class!" The teacher's voice resounded through the classroom. "I know it's a bit and you guys have been in the same class since last year but since it's the start of your new high school year and we have a transfer student, let's introduce ourselves." The homeroom teacher's name was Happy. _A simple name_ Lucy thought. He is quite tall and looked like he was in his early twenties. He has unique deep blue hair which roamed wildly on his head. Well, the weirdest thing about him was, he brings a fish wherever he goes. He is always seen munching on one.

Groans could be heard from the students as they agreed unwillingly.

"Okay since the transfer student is here, let's start with her. Please stand Lucy."

"Yes Happy sensei. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am seventeen years old like the rest of you and I am the new _scholarship_ student" Lucy said it calmly and boldly standing up while emphasizing on the 'scholarship'. She was pretty proud that she was one.

Surprised whispers could be heard at the sound of 'scholarship'. Lucy's heart gleamed as she smiled.

"Huh what? Luigi as in Luigi? Isn't Luigi a guy's name?" The pink hair asked in confusion.

_What?! Is he making fun of me?_ Laughter could be heard from the whole class as Lucy's face went red from embarrassment. "It's Lucy you bastard!" She yelled in fury at Natsu.

"Woah woah there you didn't have to yell at me. Such a weird woman…" He shrugged as he replied.

"Now Lucy, please refrain from using undesirable language. Take your seat please." The teacher interrupted just in time as he took a bite from his fish. "Okay let's continue our introductions."

The class soon finished their lessons as lunch break approached.

"Ringgggggg" The lunch bell rang.

"Finally! It's lunch break! I'm starving!" Natsu's voice could be heard somewhere. "You're always hungry Natsu…" Gray replied to his comment. "Whatever, tch." Natsu answered in a monotonous tone.

"Wow finally there's freedom!" Lucy sighed in relieve. She stretched her stiff shoulders first before heading to the cafeteria. _Crap. I just realized headmaster did not tell me where the cafeteria is. Never mind… I'll just follow the rest of the students._

It felt awkward walking alone by the corridors but Lucy found herself in the school cafeteria soon after. Rows of wooden table were lined next to each other while the seats accompanied them. Even the cafeteria did not seem to have a speck of dust on the floor. Unlike other public schools, Fairy Tail Academy's cafeteria was like a café. You could order any food you would like to eat, additionally, they were really delicious. Just that it was a little costly.

"Hmm I am not really hungry so I should get bread." Lucy made her way to the stalls clenching her wallet. She took a piece of bread which looked most enticing to her and went to the cashier to pay. She realized there weren't much seats left as they were all taken so she deliberately chose the nearest available one. She was going to munch her lunch happily when…

"Hey aren't you the weirdo? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice called out.

"Ughh." Lucy groaned as she immediately recognized the voice. "Umm sitting down to eat my food?"

"This is _my_ seat. Get out." He demanded in an annoying voice.

"Hey wait! I took this seat first!"

"Just. Get. Out." His face started to wrinkle.

"Okay fine then." Lucy slammed the table as she got up and stomped away. _I'll just eat my bread in the classroom._ Lucy seriously did not like fights and she knew very well herself she was bad with arguments. And plus, she definitely did not want to get herself involved any further with that reckless guy. Her face flushed slightly as she could hear whisperings as she passed by.

"Hey seems that, that girl got into an argument."

"What where?"

"See that girl with the blonde hair."

She could really crawl into a hole right now. She quickly made her way to the classroom, trying to calm herself down. Surprisingly, she saw her female classmates sitting in the classroom, chatting away happily while eating.

"Oh Lucy, there you were! Want to join us? We spend every lunch break in the classroom instead of the cafeteria." Erza immediately noticed her presence and asked her to join the crowd of girls.

She just nodded slightly and found a seat next to Erza and got herself comfortable.

"Hi Lucy! Nice to meet you. My name is Mirajane." Mirajane greeted her. She had long white hair hat curves slightly at the end while her fringe was tied up upwards into a ponytail. Anyone's first impression of her would be: beautiful. She really was a beauty and looked a bit too mature to be a highschooler.

"Pleased to meet you too Mirajane." Lucy smiled back. "You're really beautiful and you look mature for a highschooler."

"Oh yes I do get that a lot. Elfman and I each lowered a grade after all. I am a third year student. Me, Elfman and Lisanna are siblings." She explained. "Look at my little sister Lisanna! Isn't she cute? She looks like me right?" Mirajane boasted playfully.

"Come on nee-chan. Stop joking around." Lisanna complained. She really did look like Mirajane. Just that she had short white and pretty blue eyes. "I'm sorry Lucy. That's how my sister expresses our sibling love you know? I hope you don't have any weird impressions of us."

"Oh no I don't at all!" Lucy denied frantically. "I'm rather jealous you have such good relations and siblings who care for you. I'm an only child you see…"

"Don't worry Lucy!" Levy replied. She had a blue wavy shoulder-length hair while her bangs were put up with a colourful bandana. Her overall features and her below-average height made her look surprisingly cute and young. "all the students in Fairy Tail are a family. Including the headmaster and the teachers of course!"

"Thanks Levy." The blonde replied light-heartedly. _I'd rather not have siblings like Natsu though…_

The thought of Natsu made her sigh without herself realizing.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Cana asked as she looked at Lucy with her brown eyes. Her long brown wavy hair and mature voice made her appear like a mother. It sort of assured Lucy.

"Yes Lucy senpai. You can talk to us." Wendy smiled. Her smile made her look even cuter wit her two pony tails that held her blue hair up in each side of her head. Erza nodded in agreement with Cana and Wendy.

Looking at her caring classmates who were willing to help her, she sighed once again and started explaining.

"Oh so that was what happened." Cana didn't seemed too surprised.

"Well Natsu's gotta be Natsu afterall!" Levy replied.

"I hope it doesn't get to you too much Lucy. Natsu's _always_ been like that, clueless. He was probably serious about thinking your name was Luigi. But he was not very nice to you in the cafeteria though. I'm sure he was in a bad mood. It's okay, next time he makes you upset again I'll make him regret for sure." Erza comforted Lucy.

"Yeah." Lisanna followed up. "Erza and I are actually a childhood friend of Natsu, so we know quite a lot about him. You don't need to think too much Lucy, it'll take some time toget to be fond of him but once you know him well you'll know he's a really loyal and a good friend."

"I agree with Lisanna senpai." Wendy voiced in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Lucy showed them a weak smile. "And is Wendy from year 1? She called me and Lisanna a senpai."

"Oh yes, I'm younger and I am actually from the Middle School Department. Fairy Tail Academy had preschool to highschool department if you realize. I'm a year 1 middle schooler to be precise." She gave Lucy a gentle smile.

"Oh I see.' Lucy nodded her head. "Well I guess you girls are right. I should try to get to know him more…" _Just that I don't know if I can actually endure the process trying to befriend him…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p>Lucy realized she was daydreaming for a long time until someone called out.<p>

"Hey! You weird woman!"

"Kyaaa!" Lucy jerked as she sat up immediately. Her face broke into a frown as she saw who it was: Natsu. "That scared me!"

"AHAHAHAHA" Natsu broke into laughter. "your expression when you're shocked is priceless!" He clenched his stomach as he cried while laughing.

Lucy's face began to wrinkle even more. "That's what you came for?"

"Hey don't get angry!. I'm sorry" He apologized light-heartedly. "I'm here to apologize to you for earlier… Erza literally almost killed me forcing me to search for you to apologize. Geez."

"That doesn't seem sincere." Lucy made herself sound as irritated as possible.

"Well I'm not really sorry for calling you Luigi because I really heard it wrongly." He said it while tucking his hands into his pocket. "But I mean it when I say I'm sorry for earlier at the cafeteria. I was rude." Lucy's expression softened a little. "Mostly because Gray put me in a bad mood by tricking me into eating popsicle. My brain almost froze!" Natsu mumbled

He held out his hand towards Lucy hinting that he wants to shake hands. Lucy managed to smile a little. She grabbed his hands and stood up while shaking it..

"Since you're part of Fairy Tail now too, let's get along!" Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin. _Why, he does have a good side to him!_ Lucy blushed as her face was painted with light pink in embarrassment. She turned away so that she could hide her face. She felt a little ashamed of herself, judging Natsu too quickly.

"Thanks. I'll be in your care." Lucy replied. They let go of their hands as Natsu waved at Lucy.

"Bye! I'll be going now! See you tomorrow!" He greeted as he left running down the stairs.

_Was it a delusion?_ Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. She shrugged as she pushed aside that thought. _Seems he isn't as bad after all._

It was time for Lucy to go home too. She packed her things in the classroom and exited the school. Looking up at the sky which was painted scarlet by then because of the sunset, she smiled. Maybe things would really be better for her.

"I'm home!" Lucy announced her arrival at the shabby and small looking house. The house's painting was peeling off and one of the broke windows was patched with newspaper. She opened the door and stepped in carefully when she heard the snoring sound of her father.

"Oh not again…" Lucy facepalmed. Her drunken father could be seen lying on the sofa sleeping. He was still in his work attire and he reeked of alcohol. Lucy quickly tended to her father and covered him with a blanket. _Good luck father_. She silently cheered in her mind. He was really working hard for her and himself. He needed encouragement. But it was a pity his earnings were not enough to support Lucy and himself and he often comes back home drunk because of the stress of his work. That is why Lucy worked hard to earn scholarship and thus she earned one and entered Fairy Tail Academy.

Lucy went up to her room, threw her bag aside and stared at her family photo. She could see herself 7 years ago in the picture when her mother was still alive. Back then, her father's business did very well and they were very rich.

"If only you were here mama… Dad would be happier and I could talk about my problems to you…"

Lucy sighed as she went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Lizzie2145 &amp; shade and fine:<strong>

**Thanks guys! I was really worried about my story not being so good but... you guys really cheered me up! Thanks! ^^ Now I'm charged up! *fire burns in my eyes***


	3. Chapter 3: The Basketball Club

**Hello againn :)**

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

**(The story is like processing real slowly though :o )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Basketball Club<strong>

Lucy felt very light as she entered the gates of Fairy Tail Academy for her second day of school. After all, her weight has been lifted yesterday when Natsu apologized to her. She figured maybe… just maybe he was a nice guy.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy called out to Lucy from the back. "Let's go to class together!"

"Good day to you Levy." Lucy smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be with Jet and Droy?"

"Hey! 'Good day' is too formal. We're friends right?" Levy pointed out. "Jet and Droy have each other so it's alright. Plus, we've been together for ages so it won't matter if I spend more time with you!" She grinned.

"Haha I'm sorry. Well then, good morning Levy." Lucy chuckled as she grinned.

"That's much better!" Levy said in a delighted voice.

Lucy and Levy made their way to the classroom. Lucy was much elated when she found out that they both have the same hobby as reading.

"What?! You're writing a novel?" Levy's mouth gaped open.

"Yeah… Just for enjoyment though" Lucy was delighted to share her secret.

"Let me read sometime pleaseeeeeeeee." Levy's eyes sparkled as she started intensely at Lucy.

"That's not fair Levy. Stop giving me those puppy eyes! Fine though… I'll let you read when I have finished writing it." Lucy's expression became radiant. She was really happy she made a friend who she could talk so easily too.

"That's fast." Levy said as they reached their classroom. Both of them bid goodbye as they each took their seats. Lucy looked out at the window. The fluffy clouds that looked like cotton candies were floating around freely and gracefully. _I wish my life was as easy as those clouds…_ Lucy supported her head with her hand; she was really grateful how the day started out nicely.

* * *

><p>Lucy was gladder when the rest of the day went smoothly. No disturbance during class and she spent her lunch break with the girls talking about the school subjects. Soon Lucy realized the school day has come to an end.<p>

"Lucy do want us to show you around the school?" Erza asked along with Levy, Lisanna and Wendy. "Cana and Mirajane already went home though. We'll show you the clubs too. See if you want to join any."

"Sure!" Lucy nodded and answered excitedly. "Why not?" Lucy was too occupied with studying the last few years trying to earn scholarship that she didn't have any opportunity to join clubs. Joining clubs could make her more relaxed after all.

Erza smiled. She was happy that her new classmate was starting to open up. As the class chairperson, she had a duty to make everyone feel comfortable.

Erza brought Lucy to the art club, choir and a few other indoor activities. They were having fun chatting away, sharing their interests.

"Hmm none seems to suit my interests..." Lucy sighed. "If there was a literature club, I would have joined though..."

"Come on Lu-chan! Don't be so boring, geez! Do you want to check out the sport clubs?" Levy chimed.

_Lu...Lu-chan?_ Lucy was surprised by Levy's way of naming her but she wasn't displeased either "Hmm sure! I could do some exercises too anyway." She laughed.  
>They soon found themselves at the school basketball court which was actually right beside the volleyball court. The hall that contained them were so huge Lucy felt like she stepped into a castle. "Wow the hall's <em>really<em> huge." Lucy muttered to herself.

Lucy could hear the sound of basketball and volleyballs bouncing on the floor. The sounds collided and made it sound like a rhythm. Suddenly a pink hair at the basketball court caught her eyes. _Must be seeing wrongly._ Lucy blinked a few times and looked again. But this time, no doubt it was the reckless Natsu Dragneel. He was wearing a white basketball jersey which labeled at his back 'Natsu Dragneel' in blue. She also spotted some other of her classmates in the court such as Gray and Loke. They were all wearing the school's basketball jersey. Natsu's sleeveless attire caught Lucy's eye as his muscular arm showed. She saw the boys running around as if dancing and passing the ball.

"Surprised?" Lisanna noticed Lucy's stare was fixed on the basketball boys. "Natsu's actually into basketball since he was young. He's the one who dragged Gray into playing it too." She laughed. "He's real serious when he plays."

"Natsu... as in _that_ Natsu...?" Lucy's face colour drained a little.

"I'm not suprised seeing you like that." Levy chuckled. "Real different from the Natsu's image in your mind right?"

Lucy nodded.

"Look." Wendy pointed out. "Our school basketball team consists of Middle Schoolers too, such as the guy called Romeo over there."

After a few toss and turns Natsu grabbed the ball and managed to goal it in. A wave of sound of girls cheering could be heard. Lucy traced her eyes to the sound and saw a group of girls standing beside the basketball court. They were looking at the game intensely as one of the girls even held up a banner that said 'I love basketball boys!'. Lucy could almost throw up looking at that. _Those guys? Have fans? What?!_

"Another surprise?" Erza asked.

"_They_, have fan club?" Lucy gulped.

"Yeah." Erza shrugged. "All of the basketball members each have their own. Loke has the biggest one thought. Natsu also has one despite his playfulness. Probably his easy-going character attracts the girls."

Lucy didn't really like the sound of Natsu having a fan club. She didn't know why but it bothered her a bit.

"Not only that! Do you know he is the son of the Dragonslayer company?" Lisanna added.

"Are you serious? That... that famous company!? The whole world probably knows it!" Lucy could really have fainted by then. She was too surprised by all the discoveries she had made. _Wow..._

Lucy suddenly felt that she was in a very different world from Natsu. How can a guy with such a carefree personality have all the luck?

"His grades aren't that good though." Wendy informed.

"Well at least now I know he has at least a weakness." Lucy sighed.

The pink haired Natsu seemed to have seen that the girls were at the court as he waved at them. "Natsu-nii! Concentrate on the game!" The boy which Wendy informed that was Romeo got Natsu's attention. He had a well built body considering he was only a middle schooler. He also had straight dark hair which covered his forehead.

Lucy turned to look at the girls when she saw Lisanna in a daze, her face painted in slight pink. _Hey maybe!_

"Lisanna?" Lucy tried to grab Lisanna's attention as she waved at her face.

"Ah yes Lucy?" Lisanna jerked. "Sorry I was daydreaming..."

"I could see that." Lucy smirked. "Lisanna... Do you like Natsu?"

Lisanna's face went as red as Erza's hair this time. Lucy gasped as she tugged Lisanna's shoulder and said in a playful manner. "Tell me you two get together okay?"

"Geez Lucy!" Lisanna complained.

Something bothered Lucy this time too. She didn't what was wrong with herself but she had this unpleasant feeling in her chest.

"Haha Lisanna's not the only one who fell for one of the basketball boys." Levy smirked too. "Isn't that right Wendy? Your Romeo's there~"

"Not you too Levy senpai!" Wendy sulked as her face went pink too.

"Let's stop with the talk about guys for now." Erza interrupted. "Let's go see the volleyball club too."

The girls agreed as they approached the volleyball section. "This club is only open to females." Erza explained.  
>Lucy saw the female athletes runnung around trying to prevent the ball from touching the floor. Drops of sweat fell from their faces as some smiled enjoying their activity. Looking at them Lucy felt somewhat willing to play.<p>

"Hmmm I decided! I shall join the volleyball club!" Lucy announced her decision.

"Good choice Lucy! I think it suits you too." said Levy.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled. She got her club form and filled it in. She stared at the paper. _Finally... finally mama I get to do something I want to do._ She grinned.

Lucy submitted the form with the help of her classmates as she packed her things to go home. The girls were about to walk out of the school gate when...

"Sorry guys. I forgot I left something behind. You guys go ahead first!" Lucy told the girls.

"Well... Can't help it then. Bye Lu-chan!" Levy and the others waved as Lucy ran back to the school compartment. For no reason why, Lucy wanted to go to the hall where the basketball and volleyball court was again. Her feet led her to the familiar place where she was few minutes ago.

"Why in the world did I even come here?" Lucy scolded herself. _Nevermind since I'm already here why not look at the basketball boys? _

_Phew. Lucky they're still there!_ Lucy sighed in relief as she sat down in one of the seats at the hall, watching the basketball boys play their game.

Lucy watched in awe as she began to feel sleepy. She yawned as she stretched her legs. _Just a minute of closing my eyes will do..._ She told herself as she closed her eyes. Little did she realize she was drifting away to dreamland.  
>...<p>

...

...

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes. She saw that the basketball boys were all gone. <em>Must have been sleeping for too long...<em> She groaned as she stretched herself. She yawned trying to make herself more awake before she would get up to leave the school.

"Finally you're awake. Can't you sleep at your home?"

_Wait what? Don't tell me..._

Lucy slowly turned her head.

"Kyaaaa! Natsu?!"

* * *

><p><strong>To EgyptianSoul.88<strong>

**Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting

**Hiii once again to the people out there ^^**

**I am really trying to improve on the way I write as I go on :D**

**And I was really encouraged by the reviews T^T I finally know this feelinggg**

**So really thanks to the viewers out there and please drop by a review if possible ^^ **

**I'm still new to this but I really LOVE FT so I'll really do my best **

***bows* Thank you! :D**

**(I'm sorry if it was awkward lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Waiting<strong>

"Kyaaaa! Natsu?!" Lucy's face went pale. Oh she could not. She could not have been asleep _right _in front of him! Her face went red from embarrassment.

"Hey don't scream. My ears would burst." Natsu looked displeased. "You know you've been sleeping for an hour, the sun is already setting. And I thought I could get to go home early today..." He pouted.

"And... why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? How can I leave a girl in this school alone at this hour?" Natsu said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His words were so natural that it made Lucy's face flush a little. She also realized he changed into the school uniform.

"Then how about the other basketball members. Why you?" Lucy said in a grouchy manner.

"Woah that's insulting. Most of the basketball boys weren't from our class so they didn't know you. Gray and Loke had something to do."

"Okay...? Wait. Does that mean you have been staring at me sleep for the past one hour?" Lucy's eyes windened.

"What? Any problems?"

"Kyaaaaaa! You pervert!" Lucy screamed as she held out her hand to slap Natsu's cheek. Her face was bright red by then. Natsu caught her wrists before it could hit him and squeezed it tight.

"Ouch! It hurts! Let go you pervert!" Lucy struggled.

"That's what you get for trying to slap someone who helped you." Natsu immediately let it go. "Seriously, you don't have anything else to say?"

"Well... Tha...thanks" Lucy muttered under her breathe.

"Woah what I couldn't hear you."

"THANK YOU!" Lucy was really tired having Natsu there. She wanted to just run away.

"That's better. You're welcome!" Natsu gave lucy a toothy grin.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat again. _Really what's wrong with me! _She tried to distract herself. "Then Natsu, were you fine waiting for me for an hour?"

"Well it was alright..." Natsu giggled. "Rather than that your face look really weird when you snore! You look like a.."

That was it.

"Slap" Lucy's hand whipped across Natsu's face. The crack of skin contracting echoed off the walls. The shape of Lucy's hand was imprinted on Natsu's face. She felt a bit of guilt but then, he deserved it.

Natsu rubbed his face where he was slapped. "Hey that hurt! What was that for?"

"Think about it yourself." She gave him a glare. She regretted that she thought how maybe Natsu could be a nice person.

"Ugh you remind me of Erza..." He sulked.

"Rather than that, let's go home." Lucy stood up, straightened her uniform and took her bag.

"Fine then." Natsu shrugged. "Want me to send you home?"

"It's fine. My house is nearby."

"Alright then."

"Bye" Lucy said as she quickly ran out of the hall

"She's really weird..." Natsu said his thoughts aloud as he saw Lucy running into a distance, getting further by the second. He rubbed the place where Lucy slapped him again. "Ouch."

* * *

><p>Natsu walked slowly to his house. He liked to enjoy nature while walking. Especially the breeze. It was cooling. The moon hung in the sky and the stars gleamed along with it. "Already night huh..." He scratched his head as he recalled what happened when Lucy was sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay guys that's it for today!" Loke, the basketball leader yelled.<p>

Sigh of relif could be heard from all the exhausted basketball players. The fangirls groaned in disappointment instead. They all took their things and made their way back.

Natsu, and the other players went to change their clothes. Natsu was the first one to change finish and it was then he noticed Lucy sitting at a corner sleeping. He went over to her and waved at her face. "Oiiiii Lucy wake up. Wake up!"

There was no answer from her.

"Hey Lucy!" He was about to push her awake when Gray came out from the changing room.

"Natsu, leave her be. It's rude to wake her."

"But..."

"Gray's right. She looks tired. Let her be." Loke responded after Gray. _Seems that he changed finished too._ "Since me and Gray have something to do after this you should look after her until she wakes."

"Oh... fine then." He pouted.

All of the students soon left. Natsu tried all ways to wake Lucy up gently. He poked her cheeks shook her a little and even tickled her feet slightly. _Woah... This woman could seriously sleep_. She just smiled idiotically as if she was having a good dream. Now that he was staring at her closely, she was pretty, and her sleeping face made her look really cute too. Her face expression made him somehow not want to wake Lucy up. She just looked too peaceful.

Natsu stared at his watch and groaned. His favourite television should be showing about now. It was alright though because one of his maids at home would have recorded it for him but it made a big difference watching it live. He stared at the blonde. "Guess it can't be helped..."

Thirty minutes passed since Natsu was looking after Lucy. He was really getting impatient by now. He wasn't really the type of guy who could wait.

"Mama..."

He turned towards Lucy. She was frowning a little. _Must be having a nightmare huh. _He thought. He continued to watch the blonde carefully. It could be actually interesting to study her expressions. So for the rest of the thrity minutes he continued to stare at her.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Master." Virgo, one of Natsu's personal maid greeted him home. "You're quite late today. Did you have anything going on?"<p>

"Nah~ Practice ended late." He lied. He knew his father would make a fuss if he told him that he was actually waiting for a _girl._ He would probably go on and on about how he should choose his girlfriends wisely which would be totally unrelated to the topic.

"To remind you master, there would be an orientation camp for your class next week. It would take a 3 hour bus ride to the destination." Virgo mentioned.

Cold sweat trickled down forehead. "Oh Crap! I hate bus rides!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucy was doing her homework in her room. <em>Natsu actually waited for me. That's a surprise.<em> Her heart squeezed at the thought of it. _Oh great! Not again! _She slapped her face hard with both of her hands and tried to concentrate on her homework again. But the thought of what happened earlier kept disturbing her.

Suddenly her phone rang as it showed the name of the caller on the phone: Levy. Lucy immediately picked up the phone and answered.

"Moshimoshi (Hello). This is Lucy."

"Hi Lu-chan!"

Lucy broke into a smile when she heard Levy's voice.

"What's up. Why did you call me?" Lucy asked.

"Oh nothing really important. I just wanted to talk to you about the school trip next week. I'm really excited!"

"We had a camp?" Lucy replied in confusion.

"Ummm Lu-chan didn't you listen in class? Happy sensei mentioned it before lunch break."

"I'm sorry. I must have been daydreaming." Lucy really wanted to punch herself in the face for missing out such important matters.

"Well you know he told us our groupings too! We are going to go in groups to Kyoto you know."

"Great! Who's in my group."

"Me, you, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Loke"

Lucy facepalmed at the sound of Natsu's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Trip to Kyoto

Chapter** 5: Trip to Kyoto**

"Happy sensei! Are you listening?" Lucy bellowed.

"Yeah I get it Lucy but it can't be helped. I wasn't the one who planned the groupings. It was the master. (headmaster)." The teacher just gave Lucy a shrug while taking a bite from his fish.

"Urghhh" Lucy groaned. She took a glance at Gray and Natsu. The duo. Gray was trying to throw some ice in Natsu's shirt while he was letting his guard down. _As always._ Lucy sighed.

"If you really want to change your groupings, you could ask the master over there." The teacher pointed at the headmaster. "Although it still might be impossible because today's already the day of the excursion.." She looked at where the teacher pointed. The headmaster was wearing his blue polka dot pyjamas and carrying a pillow on his right side. He was yawning and looked ready enough to fall asleep on the spot.

"Uhhh I'd rather not do that." She did not like the idea of that.

"Lu-channn! Where were you?" Levy came running huffing and puffing. "I was searching for you all over the place!"

"Sorry Levy. I was asking the teacher some things."

"Okay then. Quick! We have to get on the bus. It's going to leave soon." Levy warned. "Erza is getting the boys to board the bus now. We have to sit in our groups."

All the students of the class were boarding the bus after putting their luggages in the trunk. Lucy followed up with Levy. She spotted where her group was sitting and took a seat with Levy right behind Erza and Natsu. Behind them was Gray and Loke. Natsu sat really still for some reason which Lucy thought was weird. _Probably cause Erza is beside him._

Soon the bus took off. And she finally learned why Natsu was so quiet.

"Urrrfffff" Natsu barfed.

"Stop barfing Natsu." Lucy could hear Erza's voice. "Can't you even endure it for five minutes?"

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrffffffff" Natsu's mouth swelled up like a balloon. " I feel like throwi... urrrrfffff"

"Fine then I'll help you." Erza threw a fists hard at Natsu's stomach. Natsu blacked out.

"Heeeekk!" Lucy shrieked. Now she know she really should not mess with Erza.

Levy laughed. "Typical Erza dealing with typical Natsu's motion sickness"

The bus did not have any problems much to Lucy's relief. Levy and her were talking about all the famous authors and their books on their way so five hours seemed to just fly pass them.

Soon they reached their destination after a five hour ride. They alighted quickly and took their luggages.

"Here it is!" Lucy gasped at the beauty of the scenery. It was so much different from all the buzzing in Tokyo.

"Alright students! Put your belongings at the ryokan (japanese inn) over there and get out here in fifteen minutes." Happy sensei yelled.

The excited students immediately did as they were told and assembled quickly. "Now students get into your groups. You are free to go wherever you want. Just don't get lost and you're only allowed to visit the places on the map." The teacher walked around to pass the map to all the groups.

"You're fun school trip starttssss..." Happy sensei looked at his watch. "Now." He grinned.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Natsuu! Grayy! Stop running off on you're own! You guys don't even have the map!" Lucy shouted as she desperately tried to catch up with the two boys.

"Ohhhh this is such a headache!" Levy sighed. " Without Erza we're just hopeless dealing with them!"

"Where's Erza?"

"Oh you know, to help out the teachers."

Lucy folded her arms and groaned. "Even Loke has gone berserk!" She looked at Loke. He was flirting with every girl whom he could see that passed by. She had to admit with his handsome features and his unique orange hair he could capture any girl's attention

Levy nodded in agreement.

"And now look! We were supposed to go to the shrine and we're currently at a random shopping centre." Lucy complained.

"Hey Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"What you flame-brain?"

"Wanna see who can climb up the escalator first?"

"Heh." Gray smirked. "It's obvious I'm the one who's going to win"

"Why you! We don't know until we try it yet! Ready... Three two on..."

Lucy had enough. She went up to them and dragged both of them back gripping the back of their collar before they could even move an inch.

"Ouch Lucy! Let go!" Natsu struggled.

"Not when you guys are causing so much trouble." She glared at them.

Natsu whimpered. He knew Lucy was in a bad mood and he didn't want to mess with her after experiencing a hard slap from her the other week.

She let them go as Levy commented. "Way to go Lucy! You know you could be the second Erza." She winked.

"And nowwwww Loke's the only one left." Lucy tried to spot the orange hair. "Wait he's gone! Gosh..."

"Probably went on a date with one of the girls." Levy said the obvious.

"Never mind let's go to the shrine among ourselves." The blonde shook her head in disappointment.

The group of four walked quite a while but it was worthwhile. Lucy really enjoyed looking at the blooming flowers with seemed to make the atmosphere more lively.

"We've reached!" Lucy shouted in delight. "But... it's so crowded!" She sighed as she saw the big crowd at the shrine.

"It's okay. Let's just squeeze in somewhere." Levy suggested. "I definitely don't want to miss this chance!"

Lucy agreed.

"Just in case we get lost in the crowd, let's be separated into two groups. I'll go with Gray. You should go with Natsu, Lucy. We can't let the boys go among themselves."

"Hey wait Levy!" Before Lucy could follow up her comment Levy pulled Gray and ran off.

"Guess it can't be helped..." Lucy turned to stare at Natsu. He had his two hands tucked inside his pocket as usual.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay then." Natsu smiled. "Let's go!" He held Lucy's wrists and went into the crowd.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Ohhhhhhh I can't believe we actually got lost!" Lucy panicked going around in circles. "_First_ we lost Loke and now we're _completely_ separated. What are we gonna dooooo."

"Hey there calm down Lucy." Natsu found a bench and sat down. He seemed not to be bothered by it at all.

"How can you be calm? We've lost them you know I mean what if we won't ever find our way back? We don't even have a map with us! Levy would be worried sick by now!"

"Oh mannn you're really getting on my nerves." Natsu complained as he walked towards Lucy. He held out his hand and covered Lucy's mouth. "Now hush." He stared at her as she blushed. She was speechless at what he did.

"Instead let's go look around!" He gave her a toothy grin.

Lucy's heart started beating furiously. "With only the two of us?"

"Yeah why? Any problems?"

"N...no..." Lucy shook her head as she tried to hide her blushing face.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Hmmmm these flowers smell so nice!" Lucy smiled as she breathed in the scent of the lilies.

"Do you want those miss?" The person in charge of the flower shop asked.

"No it's alright. I'm just looking. That's all"

"Heyy Lucy hurry up. I'm getting bored. Let's move on to the next store." Natsu sulked.

"Just be patient Natsu. Look at those pink roses! They're _so _pretty!" Lucy admired the different colours of roses on display.

"You're prettier. Now hurry up pleaseee." Natsu said it without himself knowing. _Wait did I just call her pretty? _Natsu blushed a little at what he said.

"Okay fineee" Lucy finally took her eyes off the flowers and walked with Natsu along the road. Was it his imagination? Natsu thought she saw Lucy blushing too. "You sure it's alright to do this?"

"Oh I'm sure. I bet Levy and Gray is also having fun among themselves." Natsu had no doubt about it. "Gray's probably trying out all the different ice-creams right now."

There was an awkward silence between then when

"Growwwwwlll"

"Haha was that your stomach growling sound? It sure is funny!" Lucy laughed.

"Hey!"

"Growwwwwlll"

"Oops my stomach's growling too." Lucy chuckled as she clenched her stomach.

"Wanna go grab a bite?" Natsu asked.

"Sure! I'm starving!"

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"Woah woah you should <em>really <em>take it easy while eating Natsu."

"Urppp foooo fuuurfaaay" Natsu said while stuffing his food into his mouth.

"What? Speak properly!"

Natsu swallowed his food.

"I'm too hungry to do thatt!" He reasoned as he stuffed his face again.

"Sigh" Lucy facepalmed. "That's already your third plate of spaghetti."

Natsu shrugged.

"And plus you left your wallet back at the inn so I have to pay everything..." She complained.

"I can pay you back later!"

"Nahh just take it as my treat." She smiled. "I owe you for waiting for me the other day anyways."

"Thanks Luce! You're really a nice person." He gave Lucy the usual toothy grin.

_Lu...Luce?!_

"I'm glad that you know." She folded her arms.

Natsu soon finished his meal. The two students walked out of the western restaurant after paying.

"Wow it's already this late." Lucy stared at the sky. The sky turned dark blue as she could see tiny starts glittering on it. _The sky's really beautiful._

"Hmmm" Natsu stared at his watch. "Hey Luce! I heard there's a firework festival today that's happening soon. Wanna go?" He gave her a grin.

"Oh I'm sure you already know the answer. Of course!" She gave a grin back. Her heart pounded. It was a first time she went out with a boy alone and she was going to watch a firework festival. And that boy was Natsu: the last boy she originally wanted to mess with.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran off at full speed.

"Hey wait Natsu! You're running too fast!" Lucy shouted.

"Here we go at full speed!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Running at full speed, they reached their destination quickly. Lucy saw stalls set up side by side as the lamps stretched down the road. The lightings were simply magnificent.

"So when's the firework?" Lucy asked.

"Should be about five minutes later?" Natsu checked his watch again. "Do you want to walk around?"

Lucy nodded. She realized Natsu and her was still holding hands as he took the lead. She took a glance around. She saw the road filled with mostly couples. The girls were all mostly wearing yukatas. Some were holding hands, some were just chatting with each other and even saw one kissing. She blushed furiously. _Does Natsu and me look like a couple too?_ _Kyaaa! What am I thinking! _ She slapped her face hard.

Suddenly Lisanna's face appeared on her mind. She felt really guilty knowing that Lisanna was Natsu's childhood friend and she liked him a lot. She didn't really like the idea of making Lisanna unhappy. She was such a nice friend after all.

"Hey Luce! Look!" Natsu pointed at the sky.

Lucy gasped. A dance of colours burst in the night sky, illuminating it in their wake. There were many colours such as purple, green, blue and even the colour of Natsu's hair-pink. They were so beautiful it made Lucy wanted to cry of happiness.

She turned to look at Natsu whose face was silhouetted by the lights in the sky. She felt her heart squeeze as it started beating really fast.

_Just a little... a little while... I still want to enjoy this moment._

She smiled as her heart gleamed. She squeezed Natsu's hand. Just for that moment, nothing mattered to her. Not her father, not her mother's death, not Lisanna.


	6. Chapter 6: Cold

**Hiiiiiiii again!**

**Ehueueue~ Nowadays I find myself listening to Vocaloid IA a lot...**

**I'm sorry for saying random stuff about my life :P**

**Enjoy**** Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Cold<strong>

Last Chapter-  
><em>She smiled as her heart gleamed. She squeezed Natsu's hand. Just for that moment, nothing mattered to her. Not her father, not her mother's death, not Lisanna.<em>

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

It was just like any other ordinary day. Just that Lucy was on her bed sniffing while her classmates were enduring the long boring math lecture from their teacher.

"Ohhh mann. I'm unlucky enough catching a cold right after the school trip." Lucy muttered to herself. *Sniff sniff*

She sat up, took one of the tissues from the tissue box beside her and blew her nose. She measured her temperature again using the thermometer.

"40° Celsius! Oh gosh, are you kidding me?"

She rubbed her burning forhead with her palm and collasped again on her bed. She cuddled her blanket trying to ignore the headache she has. It felt like thousands of needles poking her head at the same time. Her vision was also very blur. She could not walk for more than 2 meters before falling.

"Probably my punishment for the school trip..." Lucy groaned as she recalled. Her first day of the school trip was really memorable. She was able to spend time with Natsu and able to get him know more. The second and third day had nothing much. Just helping to clean the ryokan (Japanese inn) and a relaxing bath at the onsen. (Japanese hot spring) Lucy felt really guilty conscious about what happened between her and Natsu. She did not managed to tell Lisanna about it even though she was so nice to her. In fact, it was even harder to tell her when she was too nice.

The scene of her and Natsu holding hands while watching the fireworks crossed her mind.

_Oh my gosh! What am I thinking!_

She covered her face with the blanket as it went red. "Geez... A good night sleep should do, and I'll hope I'll be alright by tomorrow." She said to herself as she went to dreamland.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

To Natsu, it was like any other ordinary day too. He came to school (barely on time) and played tricks on Gray per usual. He spent his lunch break gobbling up three whole bentos as he always did. But something was missing... Something was just not right.

_Is it the school? Did it change?_

_No no it wasn't it._

_Is Gray wearing his shirt?_

_Nah he dosen't have it on._

_Did Happy sensei bring along his fish?_

_Yes it's there._

_Then what's missing...?_

Natsu was in deep thought when he realized what was wrong. "Ah it's Lucy!" He clasped his hands. He hasn't seen Lucy around anywhere since morning. Did something happened to her? He was starting to get worried when Gray interrupted him.

"What flame-brain?" Gray, his seat partner asked. "Why the heck are you calling out Lucy's name out of nowhere? We're in the middle of math class you know?"

"Nah just realized she was missing."

"That was really slow of you , you retard."

"Hey watch it!"

"Thank you for reminding me of that Natsu" Happy sensei said as he paused his math lecture for a while. "I just realized she didn't get her notes and homework. Who would be kind enough to deliver them?"

Levy was about to raise her hand when Natsu beat her to it.

"I will sensei!"

"That's rare... Did you fall for her or something?" Gray asked.

"Nope I just owe her. She treated me to dinner once." Natsu recalled as he grinned.

"Make sure you get her house address from the master (headmaster) before you leave!" Happy sensei added.

From a distance was Lisanna who was staring at Natsu. She was happy that her new friend Lucy, and Natsu was getting along very well but she was bothered a lot by it. She liked Natsu since they first met she didn't want her first love getting snatched away. She stared at Natsu with a worried expression, sighing.

Cana noticed Lisanna getting worried.

"Are you worried Lisanna?"

"I guess..."

"It's okay though. Don't stress yourself out too much. Lucy knows that you like him so she wouldn't fall for him would she?"

Lisanna nodded as she tried to comfort herself.

"Yeah... You're right." She smiled.

But perhaps they were wrong. Maybe Lucy really _was_ falling for him, and so was Natsu. But just maybe. *winks*

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"What?! Is this even a house?" Natsu exclaimed. "Wait wait this is Lucy's house right?" He took out a piece of paper where master had wrote the adress for him and checked. "No doubt though..."

Natsu stared at the house in front of him with his mouth gaped open. The white paint on the house was weathered and peeling off in spots and he spotted one of windows which was broken and patched up with newspaper. Plus, the house looked so small! He didn't know how anyone could fit in there. Probably because he was too used to living in a mansion.

He held his breathe as he entered the house slowly. "Sorry for intruding!" Even the wooden floor was so old it was creaking whenever he stepped on it.

"Lucy! Where are you!?"

No answer.

"Geez now I have to search for you." He sighed.

Natsu searched every nook and corner of the house as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor. He saw the nearest room and immediately opened the room, finding a blonde lying down on her bed sleeping. She was wearing a pink pyjama.

"Lucy wake up!" Natsu yelled.

"Just a little more daddd. I'm tired." Her voice sounded creaky.

"Do I sound like your dad?" Natsu folded his arms.

Lucy turned around slowly still holding on to her blanket.

"Kyaaaaaa! Natsu?! Get out! Get ouuuuuuut!" She screamed as she immediately stood up, throwing a pillow at his face.

Natsu caught the pillow with one of his hands without any problem and threw it back to her bed.

"Can't you be nicer? I came all the way here to deliver your notes and homework." He groaned.

"Oops? Hehe..." That's when Lucy suddenly collasped on the floor.

"Hey! Lucy are you alright?" Natsu panicked as he rushed to her side. He touched her forehead with his hand. "Woah you're burning!"

He carried her princess-style and put her down her bed. He could hear Lucy's heavy breathing and started to get worried.

"Do you have any cold medicine?"

"No..." She replied faintly.

"What the heck?! How in the world did you survive?! Never mind I'll get one for you in the pharmacy and buy your porridge.

"You don't need too... I don't wanna trouble you..."

"Heck I do! Look at you. You seriously need nursing. How about your family?"

"Dad's at work."

"Your mum?"

There was silence. Natsu regretted asking that. He rushed out of the house after telling Lucy "I'll be back!". He ran as fast as he could. He couldn't leave Lucy like that alone. He also learned that her mother was probably deceased. He felt really bad at that moment.

After collecting the cold medicine and some hot porridge, he ran as fast as he could to go back to Lucy's house.

He slammed the door open.

"I'm back Lucy! Wait a minute I'll get you some water and wet cloth to cool your temperature."

He saw her soundly sleeping. He then sneaked into the kitchen and got the things he needed and rushed back.

He put the wet cloth on her forehead. He stared at the sick blonde. She looked so weak that she couldn't even feed herself.

Natsu sighed. "Lucy get up. I got your medicine and porridge. "

"Thanks." She said as she took her pills and stretched out her hand to take her food when Natsu grabbed her wrists.

"What?"

"I'll feed you."

Lucy blushed at the sound of it. "No it's alright. I can do it by myself."

Natsu snatched the bowl of porridge and started feeding her. "Thanks..." She said bashfully.

"I can't believe you were willing to survive without any medicine"

"Didn't have the energy to walk out of the house." Lucy shrugged.

"But now you're lucky you got me here!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"Yeah.." She nodded.

...

* * *

><p>...<br>...

Lucy was really glad Natsu came tp her rescue. She seriously thought she could have died. She also felt really lonely. It has been almost 8 years since she caught a cold (I know she's really strong) and when she last had it, her mother was there to nurse. Having Natsu there felt so nostalgic.

"You should sleep" Natsu said as he took a chair and sat down beside her.

"Okay..." She closed her eyes and soon enough, she felt herself drifting away.

...

...

...

"Mama! Mama! Look at this! I caught a butterfly!" A ten year old child bragged. She had mud all over her face and her blonde hair.

"Wow it's beautiful!" A woman replied. She was a beauty who had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair which she bunned it up. She smiled.

"Desho?! Desho?! (Right?! Right?!)"

"Yes Sweetie." The mother stroked her daughter's hair. "Now mama has to go to her meeting. I'll be going overseas so I might not come back for a week."

"No mama don't go don't goooo" The child begged as she hung on to her mother's dress. "Don't leave meeee" Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

_If you go you'll die in a plane crash!_

"No mama! Don't goooooooo"

"Madam. It's time for your flight." A butler noticed the mother.

"I guess it's time to go huh..." She sighed. "Capricorn, take care of my daughter while I'm away please."

The butler nodded. "Very well"

"No don't goooooooo" The child continued begging when the butler pulled her away from her mother.

She saw her mother disappearing into the distance. The child kicked and struggled as hard as she could but no use.

"Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeee!" She yelled as she cried furiously.

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"She's really cute when she's sleeping..." Natsu said as he stroked Lucy's hair. He blushed a little by the thought that he's alone in a girl's room.

"I guess I have to go now." He sighed as he got up. He was about to get out when he felt a weak grip on his hands.

He turned and saw that it was Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I have to go now." He said as he was about to move.

"Don't go..." He heard Lucy's voice.

"Lucy...?" He turned around.

"Don't go... Don't go... Mama..." Tears started welling up in her eyes as it trickled down her cheeks.

"Woah woah don't cry" Natsu started to panick real bad. He rushed to Lucy's side again and stroked her hair. "There there..." He figured that she was having a nightmare or something, she was sleep-talking.

"Mama..." She whispered as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

_Must be having a dream about her mum huh..._

"Can't help it." He shrugged as he sat down beside Lucy sitting on the floor. "I'll be here so don't cry..."

Maybe it was a delusion but he felt his heart beating fast against his chest. It was a new feeling to him but he didn't dislike it. Then he saw Lucy smiling a little before she laid still again.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Lucy? Dad's home.!" Said Lucy's father as he opened her bedroom door. He was suprised to see a guy with pink hair sleeping alongside Lucy. His head was on her bed while he was sitting down on the floor. He muttered something like "I'll beat you Gray".

"My daughter's all grown up huh..." He sighed. He went over and shook the pink haired guy. He suddenly jerked as he saw the man in front of him. He had black blonde hair and a matching, trimmed mustache.

"Ummm errrr I'm sorry." He stood up. "I'll leave now." He was about to rush out when the man stopped him.

"Wait!" Natsu turned around and he smiled. "I hope you'll take a good care of my daughter."

The boy scratched his head as if he didn't understand what he was saying and rushed out of the house.

The man stood there and looked at his daughter.

"As long as you can be happy..." He whispered.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Ohhhh mann..." Natsu groaned. "I saw her dad... He seemed nice though." He talked to himself as he continued running back to his home.

But what did he mean by he hoped that I'll take good care of his daughter?

He pushed aside that thought as he blushed. _I was actually nursing a girl..._ He muttered. He felt a squeeze in his heart. What was this feeling? Maybe he'll notice soon enough.

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7: Injury

**This is random but...**

**I just watched the woman in black yesterday (horror movie)**

**It was so scary I closed my eyes the whole time (im not good with horror)**

***cries at corner***

**Here goes Chapter 7 please enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Injury<strong>

Lucy was literally going crazy. Everywhere she went she saw Natsu, and seeing Natsu meant flashbacks. Even during school club activities, the basketball club and the volleyball club shared the same hall. And she got several hit in the face by the volleyball while staring at Natsu goaling in his basketball. Now her face had bruises.

"Lucy watch out!"

_Bam!_

"Ouchhhhh..." Lucy groaned when the ball flew into her face.

Her teamates immediately went to her aid. One of them was Mirajane who was the team captain of volleyball.

"Lucy you've been starting to space out a lot recently. Did something happened?" Mirajane showed her concern. "This is your fifth time getting hit in the face."

"Ohh... Errr Nothing happened really." She lied. How could tell her what happened when the person that has been affecting her was Mirajane's own sister's crush?

"Come on I know that's not true Lucy." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ummmm errrrrrrrr" Lucy stuttered.

"Guys let get back to the game!" The coach shouted.

Mirajane sighed as she went to her position.

_Thank goodness. I owe you one coach._ Lucy was relieved. Mirajane sure knows how to stress a person out.

After few more minutes of practice, the volleyball girls had a short break. Lucy found a seat and had a big gulp of water. She wiped off her sweat with a towel that hung on her neck as she began to stare at the basketball boys again. Natsu scored another goal while she heard his fangirls screaming their head off.

A scene of him holding her hand during the school trip and feeding her just a few days ago flashed in her mind. She blushed furiously as she slapped herself hard in the face. _Why am I like this? This is sooo not me._

Lucy was off guard when Natsu saw her staring and gave her a toothy grin, waving. She was stunned by his handsome grin as her heart squeezed a little. _Wait... Did I just thought he was handsome?!_ Lucy punched herself in the face this time. Lucy wanted the day to end quickly real badly. She just wanted to stop this stupid routine of hers getting random flashbacks and go home to concentrate on her studies. _A relaxing bath would do._ And I would just be fine again. She assured herself.

"Lucy I need to talk to you." The coach called out.

"Y...yes!" Lucy ran to her coach.

"What happened to you recently?"

_Ohh not this question again..._

"Nothing coach" She replied immediately.

"Getting hit in the face five times while spacing out? Doesn't seems like 'nothing' to me." One of the coach's eyebrows raised.

"Ah... you see... I think it's the after effect I got from the cold I had recently." She just made up anything she could at that moment.

"You sureee?"

Lucy nodded furiously.

"Okay then I'll believe you. Just to make sure you should take care of your body properly. Eat properly and exercise. Got it?"

"Yes coach." She knew the coach wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay guys time to resume to our practice!"

The volleyball girls returned to their position and started playing. Lucy was really fed up with herself. She already made two people question her about her abnormal behavior. And she definitely didn't want to give any misunderstandings.

Much to her relief, the practice ended early. She immediately packed her stuff and changed her clothes into her uniform. She straightened her it before going out to get a drink from the vending machine.

The school compound was very quiet so much so that it seemed like there was a ghost there. Lucy hastened her steps, brushing off the idea of it. She was about to put in the coins into the vending machine when...

"Oh Luce!" A familiar voice called out.

"Natsu?!" Lucy turned to see the pink hair. He was still in his basketball jersey which showed his muscular arms. It made her blush a little.

_Oh why Natsu why?! Why do you have to get involved with me for every single little thing!_

"Finished your practice?"

"Yeah... Just getting a drink. How about you?"

"Same as you." He grinned.

Lucy took two can of drinks from the vending machine before handing one to Natsu.

"Here." Lucy held it out. "Your drink."

Natsu stared at her blankly.

"What? Aren't you going to take it?"

"Wait. You sure you're giving it to me?" He questioned.

"Well who else is here?" Lucy said the obvious.

"Wow thanks Luce! You're really nice!" He broke into a big smile as he took the drink from Lucy's hand. "Hey, since you're here with me, want to go home together?"

"What? With me? The two of us?" Lucy's heart started beating fast.

"I'll throw back the same question you asked me. Who else is here?"

Now Lucy's heart was about to burst. She didn't had any boy friends cause she was in a girl's school all the way. Let alone going home with one.

"O...okay..." Lucy faced downwards, trying to hide her red face.

"Okay then let's go!" Natsu said as he started walking.

Lucy followed up behind silently when she accidentally stepped on her own foot (she was too self-conscious) and fell backwards with a thump.

"Ouch" She yelled.

"What Lucy you alright?" He turned to look.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." She picked herself up as she brushed the dusts off her uniform.

"Okay then" Natsu continued walking.

Lucy tried to take a step again when

_Crap_

She winced. It seemed that she sprained her ankle. She tried to force herself to walk when she collasped.

"Ohhh freak!"

Natsu noticed that Lucy was in pain and approached her. He bent down to look at her ankle.

"Woah it's injured real badly. It looks pain." Natsu sighed. "It can't be helped."

He swept Lucy off her feet as he carried her princess-style as he did last time. He headed towards the infirmary.

"You're heavy."

"Let me down you bastard! Let me down!" Lucy struggled to get down as she kicked. Ouch. She accidentally used her feet where she was sprained.

"See?" Natsu said. "You wouldn't even be able to walk!" He started running.

"Hey Natsu heyyyy! Don't run!"

"Scared? Don't worry I'm here to catch you again if you fall." Natsu gave her a grin which made her speechless.

They reached the infirmary as Natsu gently put Lucy down on one of the bed.

"The doctor isn't here. She probably went home." Natsu started searching for band aids. He found one small one which would fit Lucy's injury perfectly. He went over to Lucy and took her shoes and socks off. After applying the cream gently he used the band aid on the ankle.

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy broke the silence. "I'm quite surpised how you can do these stuff despite your recklessness in class."

"Hey that was insulting. I can at least do this much. I'm already a high schooler!"

Lucy laughed. She felt bad for troubling Natsu. How could trip in front of him? She wasn't even a elementary student. _Stupid me_. She scolded herself.

Once Natsu was done he helped Lucy put back her shoes and socks on.

"Now how am I going to go home..." Lucy groaned.

"Simple. I'll piggyback you." Natsu shrugged

Lucy gave Natsu a blank stare.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh how did things turn out like this...<em> Lucy groaned. She found herself on Natsu's back as she clenched onto the back of his shirt. She refused profusely at the idea of Natsu piggybacking her but she gave in soon enough after Natsu kept insisting. She really didn't want Natsu to see this embarrassing side of her.

She leaned in and sniffed Natsu's hair. It smelled really nice like some fruit shampoo. She stared at the nape of his neck. She found it very cute as she leaned in trying to get another sniff of his hair.

"What are you sniffing you pervert."

"I...I wasn't doing anything!" She denied.

"Then what was the feeling I had on my neck then?"

"Probably your imagination. Can you hurry a little? I need to study."

"What's with you and studying?!"

"I need to mantain my scholarship."

There was a awkward silence in between again.

"Um Natsu...?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." He replied.

"Wha...What do you think of Lisanna?"

"What do you mean what do I think?"

"I meant what's your impression of her you idiot!"

"Hey don't yell. My ears would burst." Natsu pouted. "Lisanna's my childhood friend I guess. She helped me a lot when I was in trouble. I owe her many things and she's caring."

"Don't you think her of anything more than a friend? I mean like... you know..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about but Lisanna's just a friend."

_Phew thank goodness. Wait what why am I feeling relieved?!_ Lucy punched herself in the face for almost the seventh time that day. She was supposed to be sad for her friend but she just couldn't bring herself to. Somehow she felt relief and happy and she hated herseld for it.

"Hey we've reached." Natsu squatted to let Lucy down. "You sure can handle walking back?"

"Come on Natsu. My house's just there. And I'm fine so don't worry."

"Well okay then. Bye!" He waved as he walked.

"See you tomorrow!" Lucy answered back. She walked back to her house carefully, watching her steps. She noticed her father wasn't home yet and threw her bag aside, throwing herself on the sofa.

Today was a tiring day...

That's when her phone rang. She immediately picked up the phone. The caller was unknown.

"Moshimoshi (hello), this is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Yes hello Miss Heartfilia. I have a serious matter regarding your father, Jude Heartfilia."

"Y...yes?" Her heart started pounding.

"Your father is currently hospitalized."

Lucy dropped her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Anime Ninja and Anonymous who reviewed. :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I was like reading my own story over and over again. Chapter 1 was still kinda not to my liking so I rewrote it... (plot is still the same though :3) Then I look and my summary and realized it didn't really match my story so I changed it again too. *laughs and punches myself in the face* Sorry for the inconvenience! gomenasai!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort

**Hii guys. :) **

**Sometimes I wonder if my story is processing too slowly or the characters does not show their feelings enough... I can't really tell though. **

**So guys if can, please review :3 I really want to improve my story as it goes on. I need your help! **

**Thank you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Comfort<strong>

"Oh father. Please don't. Please don't leave me..." Lucy desperately cried out holding her father's hand. She could not hold the sadness that welled up inside her. It's been hours since she had been crying her eyes out sitting by her father's side. She couldn't help it. Her mother was long gone but now her father's life was also at stake.

"Miss you should eat something." The nurse that was taking care of her father advised. "It isn't good for your health to skip meals."

"Thank you for you for your concern but... please leave me alone for now please..." Lucy begged.

The nurse looked at the poor daughter with pity. She smiled at her to make her at least feel a little better and went out of the patient's room.

"Father..." Lucy whimpered. She just could not stand to see her only family in pain. She did not have any relatives that she knew and for seven years it was just her and her father. It was just too much for her.

It was only two days ago when she realized that her father had a heart attack. The doctor said that it was probably because he was stressing himself too much from work and his health deteriorated after drinking almost everyday. Lucy felt it was all her fault for his pain.

_If I had just noticed... Father wouldn't have to suffer... _She blamed herself.

Being worried about his father, Lucy spent the whole time in the hospital. She didn't even bother going home. Luckily it was the weekends.

Lucy squeezed her father's hand tightly. She would not want to let go of it. She was just too afraid he would leave somehow if she did. Right then, she felt his fingers twitching.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Da...Dad? Dad! Dad! Are you awake? Can you hear me? Dad!" Lucy called out desperately.

That's when she heard a groan.

The patient who was lying in the hospital bed opened his eyes and blinked. He turned his head to look around. "Ouch." He winced as he clenched his chest.

"Dad! Dad! You're alright!" Lucy wiped her tears as she broke into a smile. "You're alright!"

Her father looked at her as he started talking with a worried expression. "Lucy... I.. I was walking back home when suddenly my heart felt like it was burning. I.. I couldn't breathe and everything went black afterwards." He paused and looked around once again.

"I'm sorry if I worried you my daughter... Dad's alright now." He stroke Lucy's cheek gently.

Lucy nodded as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't speak for that moment. She didn't want to. She was just too happy and sad at the same time. It was probably what one would call a mixed feeling.

She suddenly stood up. "I've got to tell this good news to the doctor!" Her father just smiled probably giving her the 'okay' before Lucy rushed out of the room.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Lucy panted as she finally found the doctor after running around for ten minutes.

"Slow down young lady. What happened?"

"My... my father!" *pant pant* "He... he" *pant pant* "He finally opened his eyes!" She grinned.

The doctor just stared at her as if he weren't amused nor surprised. He just followed the excited young teenager back to the patients room.

As soon as they reached, the doctor examined the patient, Jude Heartfilia's body as he asked questions like "how are you feeling?" or "do you feel a pain in your chest?". He seemed to be done examining after he wrote down notes on his check-board.

"Hmmm I see..." He talked to himself.

"Young lady over there. Would you have a moment with me?" The doctor called for Lucy. "I want to tell you about the conditions of your father."

"Y...yes!" She immediately replied. She took a deep breathe before following the doctor to his office. She wanted to get herself ready for whatever news that was going to be thrown at her face.

The atmosphere was very tense in the office as they both sat down. Lucy was so not used to the awkwardness she felt like breaking the silence anyhow.  
>"Soooo... What's the news doctor? Is he alright? He is right?" Lucy tried to give hope to herself.<p>

The doctor cleared his throat and stared at her with serious eyes. "Apparently he is not miss."

Lucy sighed.

"I know he has woken up but his heart is still very weak. He could get another attack any time soon. In fact, he is in a big danger." The doctor cleared his throat once more. "That is why we have to do an immediate surgery on him. He still might have a risk of losing his life in the process but there is a high chance of him surviving so there is no need to worry much. The cost is very expensive though. It is $7000 dollars. Can you manage miss?"

Lucy couldn't bear the thought of losing her father. If it was money, she could just loan it. Her father mattered more right now.

"I'll manage somehow. Please do any ways to help him doctor please... He's my only family."

For the first time she saw that doctor smile.

"That's what we doctors are for miss."

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"Come on Lu-chan. Cheer up!" Levy begged. "Even I would get depressed just by looking at you."<p>

"I'm sorry Levy... It's just that... I'm really worried you know." Lucy sighed. She scratched her hair. Recently Lucy was so distracted about her father that she didn't have to the time to take care of her looks. She didn't even bother combing her hair (I know...) or tying them. So her long blonde hair hung until just below her shoulders.

Actually, letting her hair down wasn't a bad idea either because it attracted the boys even more. It made her look more mature while still being cute. Well, it even caught the attention of Natsu.

...

* * *

><p>"Hey Gray, don't you think recently Lucy's been looking different? You know like a little more prettier or something?" Natsu asked Gray as he rocked his seat.<p>

"I guess. Why you interested in her?" Gray smirked.

"Of course I am! Obviously I want to get to know her. She's my friend!" Natsu said it light-heartedly.

Gray facepalmed. "This guy might never know what love means."

"What. Did you say something stripper?"

"Nothing flame-brain."

"Hey say that again and I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"I said nothing _flame-brain_."

"Why youuuuu..." Natsu was going to punch Gray when Lucy walked into the classroom with Levy. He stopped it midway while staring at her pass by. He saw her sigh before taking her seat which was several seats away from him. If it wasn't Natsu seeing wrongly, Lucy had deep dark circles under her eyes and her expression seemed really weary.

"Lucy seems weird. She looks like she's really worried about something."

"True." Gray agreed. "Hey before that remember our rematch that we didn't have yet for the arcade game?"

Natsu ignored Gray as he walked over to Lucy.

"Oiiii flame-brain!" Gray called out to have Natsu ignore him again.

"Hey Luce. You alright?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Y...yeah." She lied.

Natsu knew there was something wrong with Lucy when she said that. Plus, she looked like she haven't been sleeping for days. That wasn't 'being alright' to Natsu.

"Don't lie. I can tell you're hiding something."

"I'm not." She denied bluntly.

"Come on Lucee. I'm your friend right?"

"Why do you have to know?" Lucy shot Natsu a glare. It sent Natsu shivers down the spine, reminding him of Erza when she was about to beat him up.

"I'm your friend for goodness sake!"

"Natsu please leave me alone." Lucy sighed. Natsu noticed that she has been sighing a lot recently too.

"I won't stop bothering you until you tell me what happened."

"You're lying." Lucy blinked.

"I never lie." Natsu shrugged.

* * *

><p>Natsu really didn't lie afterall. Besides during classes, during the lunch break or the short breaks in between classes, Natsu kept on bugging Lucy.<p>

He kept going on like...

"Luce pleeaaaaaaaseee. Tell me about it."

and Lucy would just walk pass him, ignoring his idiotic acts.

Lucy really learned how to deal with him after a while.

Natsu was getting desperate soon enough as the school hours was going to come to an end. He started stopping Lucy wherever she went and followed her. (even almost to the toilet, he waited outside though) And Lucy was really getting sick of it.

At one point Gray and Cana was discussing about it.

"You know Natsu has been real concerned about Lucy lately." Cana started the conversation.

"I know what you're talking about. He even ignored me to talk to her, that retard." Gray complained.

"Gray your clothes."

"Heeeek! When did this happen?!" Gray jumped in suprise.

"It always happens." Cana laughed

"That flame-brain... It's the first time I've seen him _this_ concerned for a girl. You get what I mean right?"

"Yeah. I perfectly get what you mean. Lisanna's in love with Natsu though."

"That's a problem..."

Both Gray and Cana paused their conversation to look at Natsu trying his best to annoy Lucy at the corridor.

"Well let's just see how this goes." Gray whispered.

* * *

><p>"Luceeee. Lucyyyyyyyy, come on! Tell me about it."<p>

"No!"

"Plweaaaaaaaasseeee!"

"Okay okay fine!" Lucy was getting real annoyed by then. Thanks to that, she saw many idiotic sides of Natsu. She was even surprised at herself how she managed to endure the day. Finally she gave in.

"My father's hospitalized. He is in danger and he might die so he has to take a surgery. But it doesn't completely guarantee his safety."

_There I said it._

Being Natsu, Lucy expected him to just pass the matter as if it wasn't really important. But she was wrong. Natsu was really shocked by her words and he went speechless for a few seconds.

"Oh I see..." He looked at Lucy with concerning eyes which made her heart squeeze a little. But she didn't really cared about it as all that was on her mind then was her father at that moment.

Natsu looked down and stared at the floor for a while, being in a deep thought then he looked up again.

He smiled. "Hey Luce, let's go to the amusement park tomorrow! It's a school holiday right?"

"Why so sudden?"

"I can't have you being sad can't I? I'll make sure after tomorrow, you'll be your normal self again. I promise!"

"B...but..."

"Seems like an interesting plan. Count me in." Gray appeared out of nowhere and interrupted.

"Me too." Cana added to Gray's comment.

"See?" Natsu grinned even more. "Invite your other friends too! You know like Levy and Lisanna."

Lucy thought for a moment before she answered. "Alright then. I'll give it a try." She managed to have a weak smile. "But you promise you'll make me smile right?"

"Definitely! I don't lie." He assured her.

And just like this, they planned their group date.


	9. Chapter 9: The Amusement Park

**Hi guys :)**

**I'm writing a new story , it's about Lucy being homeless and ending up having to live with the Dragneel's family. I hope you can try to read it too. :)**

**Here's Chapter 9**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Amusement Park<strong>

"Today's the day..." Lucy reminded herself as she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She tidied her hair and checked her pink lip gloss she had put on. She then finished her last touch by putting on her beaded bracelet.

"Perfect!" She smiled.

Lucy then took her things and went out of the house. Lucy was surprisingly so much more prettier than she always was. She had put on slight make up to cover the dark circles, wore a denim shorts and tank tops that exposed her slim arms and legs. Really, who would not stop to turn and look at her? She tried a different hairstyle too, having two ponytails that hung on each side of her head.

"The Amusement Park entrance... The Amusement Park entrance... Ha! Here it is!" She grinned when she saw the banner at the entrance that said 'Welcome to Fairytale Land!'. Lucy was really excited and nervous. It had been years since she had hanged out with her friends, since she did not really had money to do so. But this time, Natsu was treating her so it was fine by her. She felt somehow bad but since he insisted on it, she gladly accepted the offer.

"Lu-channnnnn!" Levy waved. "Finally you are here!"

"Hi guys! Sorry I was late." Lucy ran towards the crowd of boys and girls. She looked around to see Natsu, Gray, Loke, Elfman, Romeo, Cana, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane and Lisanna. The boys all wore casually, just a shirt and pants. Mirajane wore a white sleeveless dress, Lisanna a shirt with shorts, Levy a dress, Wendy and Cana shirt with long pants.

Erza couldn't come because she was busy with her student council work. (She is also the president of the student council)

"Seems that all of us are here now... What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu yelled and brightened the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygoshhhhh Levyyyy! I am goinggggg to dieeeee no... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Lu-chan this is funnnn!"

Lucy held on to Levy tightly as the roller coaster went down in high speed. Lucy screamed her head off while Levy was laughing.

In front of them was Natsu and Gray, Elfman and Mirajane, Romeo and Wendy, then Cana and Lisanna. Apparently, Loke went somewhere else again by himself, picking up girls. Natsu was barfing because of his motion sickness, and Gray was shivering with cold cause he stripped. (without himself knowing) The rest of them seemed to be enjoying themselves perfectly.

Finally the ride came to an end as everyone alighted.

"I... I thought I was going to die." Lucy's face was completely pale.

"Awwww Lucy you should learn to enjoy this." Cana said.

"That's right. You won't get another chance like this. Have fun Lucy!" Lisanna added.

"Okay... I'll try." Lucy gave them a weak smile.

"Urffffffffffffff" Natsu was still sick from the motion sickness.

"Here Natsu senpai, I brought some medicine for motion sickness just in case. It would wear off after 24 hours though..." Wendy handed Natsu a pill.

Natsu immediately grabbed the pill and swallowed it. "Thanks Wendy..." He somehow managed to say it.

The pill seemed to work. After a few seconds he was back to his normal self.

"Alright! I'm pumped up! What's next?" He yelled.

"Wait a minute Gray went to find his clothes." Levy stopped him.

"Ohhhh that stripper..." Lucy shook her head. She expected it to happen though. It happens everyday.

Gray finally came back with his clothes on after a few minutes then they went on to the next ride. It was a water ride this time. A ride where people experience the currents of the sea.

"I don't like the water splashing around..." Lucy complained. Her legs were getting wet. She felt she was lucky she was wearing shorts.

"Doesn't matter as long as it's fun isn't it?" Levy chimed.

"You're right..." Lucy tried to focus on the fun.

All the ten of the Fairy Tail students were in the same boat. They sat in a circle so they could see each other wherever they sat.

"You know Elfman has been really quiet until now. Is something wrong with him?" Gray asked.

"Ohh don't mind him." Mirajane laughed. "He is very bad with rides."

"Ma...man can get scared too!" Elfman defended himself.

Lucy smiled. She was glad she got to find out many new things about her friends.

Lucy felt a tug on her shoulders. Cana, sitting beside Lucy, leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Look at Romeo and Wendy. Cute aren't they?"

Lucy looked at both of them. They were sitting side by side as both of them blushed furiously.

"Sure is. I'm sort of jealous." Lucy said. "Good to be young."

"You sound like a old lady." Both of them laughed.

The group of friends went to take several other rides. They went to take roller coasters and more roller coasters. Lucy thought that she literally died. She was actually surprised at her own self how she even managed to survive it.

_Gosh. Are they monsters?_ Lucy wondered how her other friends actually enjoyed those rides.

They finally came to a break to eat lunch. They found a restaurant in the Amusement Park and settled down there.

"Ahhhhh I'm hungry!" Natsu announced the usual.

As their food came. All of them stuffed their faces. The girls sat amomg themselves while the boys sat among themselves too.

"Ehem." Mirajane cleared her throat. "So how's it going with Romeo, Wendy?" Mirajane smirked.

Wendy blushed. "Wh...what are you talking about!" She stuttered.

"Ohhh come on Wendy. All of us here knows about it." Levy said.

The girls nodded their heads as Wendy blushed more. "Ahh... uhhhh... I'm planning to confess today." Her voice got smaller.

"My goodness Wendy! I'm proud of you. We all wish you the best." Mirajane winked.

"If he rejects you, we would make him regret." Lucy assured Wendy. She wanted to do something for her dear friend who was trying to do her best.

"Thanks you senpais." She smiled.

"Ummmmm about that..." Lisanna interrupted. Her face was starting to be painted in light pink. "I'm gonna give my best for today Natsu too!" She announced.

Lucy felt her heart sank. What was this feeling in her chest? She didn't know. But she didn't like it- not at all.

"Good luck little sis" Mirajane smiled. "Hope it goes well."

"Yeah good luck!" Levy winked.

"Tell me what happens later." Cana smirked.

Lucy just smiled. Something was horribly wrong with her. She couldn't bring herself to say 'good luck' or 'I'll cheer you on'. It was painful enough to force a smile. Lisanna was her friend. She was also going to try her best like Wendy but why did she feel this way?

Lucy just continued to eat her food ignoring her feelings.

_I'll just focus on the fun._ She thought.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Well Lucy did thought that she should focus on the fun but it turned out it was not as easy as she sounded. After lunch, Lisanna was practically dragging Natsu along with her, and sitting with him on every ride.

How can Natsu be so dense? Lisanna likes him. Lucy pouted. She couldn't help but sigh whenever Lisanna held his hand to bring him around. She was just really bothered about it somehow. Natsu did not seem to dislike Lisanna's behaviour either. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. He just grinned foolishly at whatever has happened.

_Stupid Natsu._

She felt horrible. She hated this feeling so much she could just jump into an ocean right now.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

_Thank heavens Wendy brought along the pill._ Natsu thought.

_If not I would have died from all this._

Natsu didn't know why but Lisanna was being really active. She was bringing him everywhere she saw and tiring herself out. Natsu could tell Lisanna was not really acting as per normal but who cares? As long as she was having fun. They spent so much time at the Amusement Park the sun was already setting.

Natsu looked at Lucy. He was quite surprised at the way she dressed today. She was sure pretty. It stunned him a bit when he first saw her earlier. She did not look like she was enjoying herself though.

Natsu wanted to go over and ask why but he couldn't the way Lisanna was moving around. She sure did have a lot of stamina. Even he was starting to get a little tired.

"Ah! I know! Why don't we go to the haunted house?" Lisanna suggested. "They said this place is famous for it. I heard it's _really_ scary."

"Good idea." Mirajane smiled.

"It's a good way to wrap up our outing today too! I think it would be our last round of fun." Levy said.

"Would you be okay Elfman?" Gray asked.

"Ma...man wouldn't back down once he accepted a challenge!"

"Nobody said it was a challenge..."

"What do you think Lucy?" Lisanna noticed Lucy has been strangely quiet and asked her.

"Ah...ummm I'm not really good with it but, I'll try." She smiled.

Natsu knew Lucy's smile wasn't real. She was definitely not liking it.

"I'm fine with it." Natsu said. "Let's go!"

"Ah but we have to go in pairs. It only allows two at a time you see." Lisanna mentioned.

"Okay then. I'll go with Gray, Lisanna you go with Natsu, Romeo with Wendy, Levy with Lucy and Elfman with Mirajane. Any objections?" Cana decided the pairings.

Everybody agreed to it as they nodded.

Natsu and Lisanna were the first ones to enter the haunted house, then Levy and Lucy, Elfman with Mirajane, Gray with Cana and lastly Romeo and Wendy.

Though they entered at different timings, they just met up inside the haunted house again so their pairings didn't really matter.

Lisanna was holding on to Natsu's arms.

A ghost suddenly popped out in front of them.

"Kyaaaa! Natsu!" Lisanna held on to him tighter. Natsu knew Lisanna was acting though. She wasn't the type of girl who would be scared by these types of things.

Suddenly Natsu heard Lucy's voice from the back.

"I... I ca...can't take this anymoreeee!"

"Lu-chan you alright?"

Natsu turned to see Lucy falling down on her knees and crying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she wiped them off trying to hide them as much as possible.

"Luce you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I...I'm going out. I'll wa-wait outside." Lucy helped herself up with Levy's help and ran out using the nearby exit.

"Lu-chan..." Levy looked really concerned.

Natsu was shocked. He didn't know Lucy could be this scared. He felt it was his fault. He was the one who brought her to the Amusement Park for her to enjoy but now she was crying.

Natsu let go of Lisanna's arms.

"I'm sorry guys. Wait for me outside too."

He chased after Lucy.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Lucy was so embarrassed. She cried. She cried in front of everyone. She couldn't help it. She couldn't take all the horrors in the haunted house and before she knew it, tears were forming in her eyes and her knees went weak. Nobody could blame her as it was her first time to a haunted house, let alone watching a horror movie.

Lucy was also still very upset about Lisanna and Natsu. She was kind of disgusted when Lisanna faked her scream and hung herself onto Natsu. It looked really unsightly to her.

She ran to a nearby bench and sat down. She took out her handkerchief to wipe her tears when Natsu called out.

"Luceeeee!" He ran towards her. Seeing him, she immediately covered her face with her hands.

He bent down to stare. He tried to take Lucy's hand off her face. "Come onn. Show me your face. "

"No. I look horrible."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You look beautiful."

Lucy blushed. She look beautiful? No guy said that she was beautiful before other than her father. (I mean she used to attend a all girls school all the way right?) She took her hands off. *Sniff*

"That's better." Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin.

Out of nowhere he took Lucy's hand and ran at full speed. Lucy thought she almost fell down at the sudden movement.

"Wait Natsuuuuu! Let go! I said let go! Where are we heading to?"

"Not gonna." Natsu had a sly grin on his face. He then pointed to the Ferris wheel right in front. "We are going to ride that."

"With the two of us only? What about the others?"

"Let then enjoy the haunted house by themselves."

"Let goooo Natsuuuuuuu!" Lucy struggled but Natsu's grip was too strong. To be honest, she probably did not dislike what was happening.

Soon they entered the Ferris wheel.. They were seated opposite each other.

Lucy glared at Natsu. "Why did you bring me here for?! Just go and enjoy your time, don't waste it. Go back to Lisanna you idiot."

"I told you. Not gonna." Natsu still had the sly grin on his face.

"What? Why?"

"Remember why we planned this trip in the first place? It was to cheer you up. I can't have you looking so down like that."

"Why?"

"I promised you."

Lucy's heart started to pound really heart. She looked at the sky outside. It was really dark by then and the stars greeted the people on the land.

_Oh noo. What if Natsu could hear my heartbeats? And what's with this atmosphere!_

Natsu reached out to hold Lucy's hand again and squeezed it.

"I'm doing this because of you Luce."

In addition to the pounding heart, Lucy's face went red.

"Not for Lisanna, Wendy or Gray or anyone else but you." He smiled.

Lucy felt so happy and nervous that she could float. All her unpleasant feelings were gone when she was with Natsu and his voice just comforted her so much. She just loved this feeling for some reason.

_Idiot. How can I be so stupid?_

Lucy scolded herself.. She knew what was this feeling. She was in love- in love with the last person she imagined, Natsu Dragneel. She was probably blunt because she had never fallen in love before and she knew she had liked him for quite a while, just that she did not wanted to admit it. Now she had to. She couldn't deny it anymore.

_In love... I'm in love..._

Lucy smiled at her thought.

"Are you feeling better?" Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand again.

"Yeap!" Lucy grinned. "More than ever!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Lu-chan where were you! Geez... We were waiting for so long!" Levy nagged as she took a bite from her vanilla ice cream.

"Sorry Levy just had something to do." Lucy scratched her head.

"Let's go. The rest of them left already. I was the only one left waiting."

"I see..."

"How about Natsu?"

"Ahh... He told me he would be hanging around a little more in the park alone." Lucy blushed at his name

Levy sighed. "Well at least you're okay now."

"Ummm Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with Natsu."

Levy dropped her ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>To QueenXfairy :<strong>

**Thanks ^^ I was updating whenever I wanted too (lol) but now I'm planning to post only on weekends. :) Thanks for pointinf out the errors too.**

**and SPOILER ALERT (if you haven't read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail manga, don't read this)**

...

...

...

I heard Fairy Tail would be disbanded *sobs at corner* but the Gruvia scene cheered me up. What do you guys think about it?


	10. Chapter 10: Lisanna

**Chapter 10: Lisanna**

"Wait wait wait. Lu-chan so you were serious then?"

"Yeah how many times must I tell you."

"So you really like Natsu Dragneel and you're not out of your mind. Am I right?"

"Yes Levyyy"

Lucy and Levy was having a conversation through a call. It has been one day since they went to the Amusement Park.

"Ughhhhhh" Levy groaned. "How could you fall in love with _him_ out of alllllll the people."

"Can't help it." Lucy shrugged.

"Someone please tell me this is not real."

"Too bad it's reality Levy. You've been like this since yesterday." Lucy replied in a monotonous tone.

"Ohhhhhhh why Lu-chan whyyyy." Levy sounded like she almost wanted to cry.

Lucy stuffed her own face with the pillow that was on the bed she was lying on.

"Fuuuur ureppp buuuu baaiiii"

"What? Speak properly!"

Lucy lifted the pillow from her face.

"I don't know why either. Nobody can choose the person they're in love with after all."

Levy sighed. "Yeah it's true. Painfully true..."

"I feel so stupid for falling in love with that idiotic guy."

"So Lu-chan, what are you going to do about Lisanna?"

Then came the awkward silence.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Morning class." Happy Sensei greeted his class.

"Morning Happy Sensei." The class sounded dead.

"I know you're back to school after a few days of holiday but have more reaction would you?"

"Okayyyy." The class still sounded dead.

"Fine then. Let's move on to our class. To remind you, today's the release of your results for this semester. But of course, more tests are coming up soon."

The class groaned.

"Then, let's start our Japanese essay class."

The class soon ended as the lunch bell rang.

_Ringggggggggg_

"Come on Lucy let's go!" Lisanna came straight up to Lucy as soon as the bell rang.

"Wait what to where...?" Lucy asked in confusion. She was stunned at the sudden action.

"Isn't it obvious?" Erza added.

"Huh?"

"To see the results of course! It's released today remember?" Levy said

Cana laughed. "Sometimes you can be really weird Lucy. Nobody would forget to see their rankings."

"Ohhh... yeah..." Actually it was because Lucy did not listen in class. Her mind was too occupied with thinking about Lisanna that she did not have the mentality to listen

"Come on!" Levy took hold of Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the classroom while the rest of the girls followed.

(Japanese schools announce the rankings through the notice board. Some schools only list the top 100 or some schools list all of the students.)

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Where's my name, where's my name..." Levy squinted her eyes. "Aha! there it is!" She pointed.

Lucy's eyes followed where Levy was pointing. "Woah Levy! You're the tenth in the whole school!" She gasped. "That's amazing!"

"What's even more amazing is that you topped the school, Lucy." Erza showed Lucy where her name was positioned. Under the 'no. 1', it wrote there 'Lucy Heartfilia'.

"Way to go Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed while Cana clapped.

Lucy blushed. "Nah... It isn't much."

"Yes it is!" The girls all chimed together.

"Recently because of my father's condition I didn't get to study much. I probably need to catch up."

"But you're still first." Cana said.

Lucy sighed. "Well I always got first in my previous school too so I'm not really suprised."

"Wow" Erza's eyes widened. "You're one smart girl."

"Thanks Erza."

"Well other than that, look at our class boys." Cana interrupted.

"The usual bad grades huh..." Lisanna giggled. "Especially Natsu. I can't believe he still mantains the position of being the tenth from the bottom for two whole years!"

"I know right." Erza said. "Maybe I should teach him a lesson to make him work harder."

"Uhhh I recommend you not to do that." Lucy knew Erza meant it. And if she actually does it, it means horror.

"Well, now that we have seen our results, let's go back to our classroom to eat our lunch." Levy suggested. "Mirajane and Wendy must be waiting."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed as they headed back.

Lucy held back Levy for a while.

"Sorry guys. I'll have a short talk with Levy. You guys go first."

"Sure. Just make sure you come back soon!" Erza smiled.

Lucy then brought Levy to an empty girl's toilet.

"Lu-chan..." Levy sighed.

"Yeah... I know." Lucy had a sad look on her face.

"So what are you going to do about it."

"Well, I'll tell her. I'll tell Lisanna that I like Natsu. She's one of my precious friends after all." Lucy decided.

"I see you've done thinking about it. Good luck Lu-chan." Levy smiled. "I wish you the best."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

The school bell rang as it marked the end of the school day. Lucy knew what she was going to do as she took a deep breathe.

_I can do this..._

She put down her bag in her seat and walked up to Lisanna who was packing her things.

"Lisanna." She forced a smile. "I want to have a talk with you."

"Sure."

"Meet me at the school courtyard area once you are done."

Lucy walked away slowly to the school courtyard. Her chest started to hurt. She felt so nervous and pained at the same time. Was it difficult to love? Why does love give so much trouble? She has yet to find out.

She sat down on one of the benches and took a deep breathe again.

"Lucy...?" Lisanna approached. "So what do you want to tell me?"

Lucy's heart almost stopped.

"Lisanna." She paused. "I'm only going to say this once but."

"What?"

"I like Natsu."

"Ahh... Uh..." Lisanna stared blankly at Lucy. She seemed speechless as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." That was all Lucy could manage. Her hands were cold and she could hear her heartbeats very loudly. She could just faint at that moment.

Lisanna gulped as if she was holding back her feelings.

"I...I expected this."

Lucy's eyes windened.

"You just spent so much time with Natsu..." Lucy noticed tears were forming in Lisanna's eyes. "I dreaded this."

"I'm sorry."

_Stupid. Is this all I can say?!_ Lucy scolded herself.

Tears streamed down Lisanna's face. She was shaking slightly.

"No... It's alright..." Lisanna shook her head.

"I-I just couldn't help it. Before I knew it myself, I found myself falling for him."

Lisanna wiped her tears with her hands and looked at Lucy.

"Bu-But Lisanna. I still want to be friends with you. I'm honest. I really like you. I really really like you!" Lucy admitted. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Me too..." Lisanna whispered. "But I'm not going to back out Lucy."

Lucy gulped.

"Natsu was my first love and he still is. I'm not going to give up on him." Lisanna just kept her eyes on Lucy, as if glaring. "So I hope you would understand... "

"Y...yeah."

_Oh gosh I'm dying from this tension._

"Then... bye." Lisanna whispered as she ran off. She ran so fast as if she was trying to shake off what happened. Probably she thought she was having a nightmare. Lucy felt so guilty but this was all she could do. She really wanted to jump off a cliff.

"Sigh."

She walked back to the classroom to take her bag.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray were having a conversation in the empty classroom.

"Serves you right flame-brain. Who asked you not to study on your tests." He smirked.

"Shut up stripper." Natsu pouted. "Crap my father is _soooooooooo_ gonna kill me."

"He did ask you to study." Gray shrugged. "You didn't listen. Your fault."

"Arghhhhhh what am I gonna doooooo!" Natsu ran around in circles, clenching his hair.

"Dunno."

"My father said that if by this year I don't pull up my grades, he'll send me on a 24 hours bus ride..." He shivered in fear.

"Too bad. You only have one semester left to do that. And for two years you always stayed the same ranking for some reason."

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Natsu groaned. "Shit. Kill me now Gray."

"What the heck, you idiot?!"

Natsu continued to run around in circles. That's when Lucy came in sighing, to take her bag.

"Hey Gray..." Natsu whispered.

"What?"

"What's Lucy's ranking?"

"First."

"WHAT?!" He yelled. Lucy turned to see where the voice came from and frowned. She took her bag and was about to leave through the door.

Natsu ran up to her and grabbed on of her hands to stop her.

"What Natsu?" She complained.

"I found my tutor." He grinned.


End file.
